Morning Musume '14 Fanclub Tour in HAWAII ~Me ka aloha pumehana!!~
|Last = Morning Musume Fanclub Tour in HAWAII 2012 summer |Next = }} Morning Musume '14 Fanclub Tour in HAWAII ~Me ka aloha pumehana!!~ (モーニング娘。’14ファンクラブツアー in HAWAII ～Me ka aloha pumehana!!～) is Morning Musume '14's 2014 fanclub tour in Hawaii. The deadline to pre-order the DVD for the tour was October 27, 2014. Setlist Morning Musume. '14 FC Hawaii Tour Special live and handshake at University of Hawaii amphitheater. #Password is 0 #Mikan #MC1 #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu - Oda Sakura #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! - Fukumura Mizuki #Tropica~l Koishite~ru - Sato Masaki #MC2 #KoiING - Kudo Haruka #Pepper Keibu - Suzuki Kanon #Seishun Domannaka - Iikubo Haruna #MC3 #Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni - Michishige Sayumi #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Ishida Ayumi #Shanimuni Paradise - Ikuta Erina #Appare Kaitenzushi! - Sayashi Riho #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. Encore #MC4 - present lottery #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa Handshake event Activities *'August 22' *#Outdoor morning exercises : *#*Zumba and Hula at Kapiolani Park with teacher Tiffany. *#Event goods handed out *#Commemorative photo with members *#Play Moni. in HAWAII event at Sheraton Waikiki hotel : *#*Red team (Team Yume no Kuniguni チーム夢の国々) - Ishida Ayumi (Captain), Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura *#*Blue team (Team 999 Sankyu チーム999 サンキュー) - Michishige Sayumi (Captain), Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *#*Game 1 - Maracas battle (One•Two•Three) Ishida 160 shakes, Riho 129 shakes. 10 points to Red. *#*Game 2 - Body Board balance battle - Maa-chan vs. Sakura. Maa-chan fell out and started laughing. Sakura won. 20 points to Red. *#*Game 3 - Beach ball long throw - Eripon vs. Kudo (draw). 5 points each *#*Game 4 - English gesture battle. Mizuki vs. Haruna - Haruna won 5 to 3. *#*Game 5 - Atchi Muite Hoi (Janken variation) Sayumi vs. Kanon. Sayumi won. *#*Game 6 - Atchi Muite Hoi again. Sayumi vs. Kanon. Team Yume no Kuniguni wins. *'August 23' *#Play Moni. rally *#*Yellow Star - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna at Pacific Beach Hotel Aloha Cafe. (fans chose to play a thrilling rally game of balloon popping. punishment game - Harunan said an embarrassing word) *#*Red Star - Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki at Princess Kaiulani Hotel Hospitality lounge (fans chose to play a game of Jenga. the whole thing collapsed. Sayu had to do a sexy pose as batsu game) *#*Blue Star - Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura at DFS Galleria Aloha Station (They must rally to pop balloons on the chair. batsu game - Ayumi did a weird face) *#Special Live *#Handshake Courses *A course : Food Tour. **Michishige Sayumi **Suzuki Kanon **Iikubo Haruna **Ishida Ayumi *B course : Factory tour of how the most popular Hawaiian goods/exports are made. **Fukumura Mizuki **Sayashi Riho **Sato Masaki **Oda Sakura *C course : Driving Range. (golf) **Ikuta Erina **Kudo Haruka Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Trivia *This is the first Hawaii Fanclub Tour for Oda Sakura. *Morning Musume '14 had a plan with the FC members to sing Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuduku You na Mirai de Are! just for Michishige Sayumi as special gift to her. Everyone brought out their pink lightsticks to light up the venue and a video on the wall shows Michishige's memories in Hawaii plays during the song. She cries in the middle of the song. *Tiffany taught everyone some easy hula exercises to the music of One•Two•Three. *Sayashi Riho was praised by the teacher for her sharp pretty movements. *Iikubo Haruna was praised for her beautiful smile. *Michishige Sayumi was praised as sexiest member hula dancing. *Oda Sakura was praised for her hula dance experience. Comments about their solo songs: *Michishige Sayumi: The song just screams 6th generation to me so I picked it. *Fukumura Mizuki: I used to listen to this song all the time so I asked my mom and she said it was a good choice. I thought it would be fun to sing. *Ikuta Erina: Because Niigaki Risa-san sang this song previously in Hawaii. *Sayashi Riho: When I first joined I would listen to this song to cheer me up, also trying to spread Japanese food to the rest of the world. *Suzuki Kanon: The song has a good vibe to it even though it’s low key. I also liked listening to the original. *Iikubo Haruna: In the lyrics of the song there is the phrase “flower of the teens” and since this the last year of my teens I wanted to sing it. *Ishida Ayumi: As you guys know I was in the MV as a replacement because Miyamoto Karin had hurt her ankle. But even though I danced in the MV I’ve never actually sang the song so I wanted to sing it here. Funny story, when the Juice=Juice song debuted, my manager came up to me and said “Oh Ishida, you’re being transferred to Juice=Juice by the way”. It was a joke but I didn’t know at the time and freaked out, my mind went blank. *Sato Masaki: To be honest I kinda forgot about picking a song… but I asked my manager and she recommended this song. I looked it up on Youtube and thought “Oh this works” *Kudo Haruka: I was looking for songs to sing for Hinamatsuri Festival so I was asking everyone. Tsunku said “KoiING would suit you” so I wanted to give it a shot here. *Oda Sakura: Fukumura Mizuki-chan and my manager both recommended this song to me so I went with it. Gallery O0480036013045113969.jpg Tumblr narn7ochx61sl9t84o1 500.jpg O0480036013043997077.jpg O0480036013043996928.jpg FgCtyhul.jpg O0480032113045112576.jpg|Special Live O0480036013045113133.jpg Tumblr narn7ochx61sl9t84o7 500.jpg 7tHPsxS.jpg|A course Hawaii2-14feffpng.jpg|A course 2TKB1Qm.jpg|B course Bcourse.jpg|B course V59qxssl.jpg|C course MJfnWDG.jpg|Sato Masaki & Kudo Haruka odasuzukipng.jpg|Oda Sakura & Suzuki Kanon Tumblr nb6f0hgZZ91r6rqjlo1 500.jpg|Oda Sakura & Suzuki Kanon DLtomQ8l.jpg|Iikubo Haruna GQYtuSh.jpg|Goodie URyU9aR.jpg|Kudo Haruka suzukiandikutahawaiipng.jpg|Suzuki Kanon & Ikuta Erina 0jGexpH.jpg|Michishige Sayumi & Kudo Haruka 10441062 10152400359005958 7124957351875764945 n.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna HQKZGEd.jpg 4Wsm5Wd.jpg PoN9TzH.jpg External Links *Official announcement Category:2014 Events Category:Morning Musume Events Category:2014 DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:6th Generation Events In Category:9th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In